A Zombie Girls Guilt
by SamWolf NightLover
Summary: Ever since last nights terrible events, Mantha, Casper and Ra now feel extremely bad for poor Thatch... But not as bad as Mantha is feeling. A little one shot, side story during " Thatch's Shooting Star "


**This side story will also be my first one shot, hope you all like it. :)**

* * *

**" Manthas Harsh words towards Thatch in Chapter 12 "**

_'' What's the matter Thatch? Upset that you got beaten by a girl who is BETTER at scaring than you? ''_

_'' REALLY? That's just rich the school bully who's nothing more than a mean, desperate, selfish, whiny, evil vampire jerk ACTUALLY feels happy for someone else? HA!. ''_

_'' You know Thatch, we know that the WHOLE school here doesn't like you... and I wouldn't be surprised if your own family is embarrassed with a son like YOU! ''_

* * *

**" The Present Day ''**

Mantha couldn't help but feel... So guilty for all she said to Thatch last night, she also didn't know why she acted so... Hostile, towards Thatch, sure he was a bully... But she acted alike an even, BIGGER bully to Thatch last night. She was now on Cappys ship as they were each being taken back to their homes for the holiday. Mantha had a faint, sad look on her face as she looking down at her feet. Casper and Ra both noticed this, then Casper said in soft concern to Mantha.

'' Are you ok Mantha? ''

Now brought back to reality, Mantha looks at him while muttering a quiet.

'' H-huh? ''

Then Ra said curiously to Mantha.

'' You've been really quiet this morning Mantha, something bothering you? ''

Mantha just let a long sight, then sad miserably while brushing her hair back with her hand.

'' Y-Yeah... You guys can say that. ''

Getting a clear idea of why she's so sad about, Casper then said softly to her.

'' Is it... Maybe about happened, last night? ''

Seeing Mantha lower her head while shutting eyes closed, Casper took that as a " Yes " So he places a comforting hand on her shoulder then said softly in reassurance.

'' Mantha... I'm sure everything will turn out ok after the holiday is over. Also, I'm glad that you're feeling a bit remorseful about all them things you've said to Thatch last night. ''

Then Ra said with a bit of a shocked look on his face.

'' To be honest Mantha... Casper and I were both, REALLY surprised by how you went a bit too far from saying all them cruel things to Thatch. Sure, I know he's a bully but... Seeing you say all those cruel things to him... Mantha, you were like a totally DIFFERENT person. ''

Then he looks down with a sad/remorseful look now, before continuing softly.

'' I was a bit... Scared from all that... I was worried that, it was going to get a WHOLE lot worse... If Aria hadn't come along and stopped it... I also, feel bad for Thatch now. ''

Mantha and Casper were both very surprised to hear Ra confess all that. He also felt bad for Thatch too... Casper then looks down sadly while letting out a small sigh, before saying softly to his friends.

'' To be honest too guys... Despite ALL, the bad, terrible things he's done in the past... Like taking over the school a few times, trapping the students and teachers in pictures, trying to foil our plans like that monster movie and siding up with bad ghosts or mischievous aliens. ''

He pauses for a bit, before he looks up slightly and continues to speak.

'' But I always knew and I still believe that Thatch... Is really a good guy deep, deep down and I've always seen how desperate he is when trying to be the best at something... His parents must be REALLY strict with him... I've always wondered to myself that, what's his background life like? ''

Mantha and Ra both looked down sadly now after hearing Casper say all that, then Mantha said softly in regret.

'' Yeah, you're right Casper... Despite how long we all had to put up with Thatch... We never gave him much of a chance or ever try to get to know him better... I now wish... That I've NEVER, said any of that to Thatch... Not only because I feel bad... But also, I might have lost a really good friend too. ''

Mantha glances slightly over to the left side of the ship, to see Aria comforting a pretty, nervous looking vampire.. She can still remember that unhappy look on her face and those few words that Aria said to her before she ran off to find Thatch.

* * *

_'' Mantha... How could you say something that cruel? ''_

* * *

'' Don't worry Mantha, I'm sure Aria will forgive you, after the holiday is over and everyone has cooled off from what happened. ''

Then Ra said to Mantha, with a bit of a joking tone in his voice now.

'' Yeah Mantha, Just hope that she won't end up burning the WHOLE school down huh? ''

Mantha looks up at him with mild annoyance, while Casper had a look that clearly said " Not the best time for jokes Ra "

Ra now rubs the back of his neck nervously, before saying a bit nervously to them.

'' Hehe, sorry Mantha... But like Casper said, I'm sure everything will be alright again after the holiday. ''

Looking at her two best friends, Mantha tries to smile positively while saying softly to them.

'' I hope so too guys... ''

Then they all went quiet for the whole trip back to their families, while Mantha still felt very bad inside.

* * *

It was night time now, Mantha was now in her bedroom sitting on her bed while holding her legs close to her chest while resting her chin on her knees. As she was gazing sadly at the window, she hears her door creek open and turns her head to see her mum come into her room while closing the door behind her and wearing a look of concern. She then said softly to Mantha as she came over and sat on the bed beside.

'' Mantha, is there something bothering you petal? Your Dad and I both noticed how you were a little quiet today, since you came home from school. ''

Manthas mum looked sort of like Mantha, except that she has orange eyes, instead of purple and wore a green shirt with a light blue flower, dark blue pants and light orange shoes.

The only reason why her dad isn't here, is because he's out of the house to do some nightly scaring to some fleshies and won't be back till later. Mantha moves closer to her mum, before saying a bit softly in sadness to her.

'' I'm sorry to have you two so worried... It's just... I've done something bad back at Scare School... Which I feel pretty awful about. ''

Her mum brings Mantha closer to her side as she had her arm around her and said softly to her daughter.

'' Tell me Mantha, You'll feel a bit better once you let it out. ''

So Mantha did just that, she tells her mum about what has happened after the scare contest ended, how she said all those awful things to Thatch and how bad she now feels about it. Mantha now looks down at her feet, before saying to her mum sadly.

'' So you see, that's the whole story... I just don't know what to do Mum... I've never felt so bad in my life, I wish I've never did what I've already done... What am I going to do once the holiday is over? ''

Manthas mum now had a soft look on her face, then she gently made her daughter look up at her before saying to her.

'' Mantha, It's not too late to make amends, once you return to school.. Apologise to Thatch and give him a second chance too this time. I know he and Aria will forgive you once they both see how truly remorseful you are. ''

Looking up at her mum with hopeful, purple eyes, Mantha said in a hopeful tone to her.

'' You really think that would work Mum? ''

Smiling down at her daughter, she said positively to her.

'' I know so Mantha, after all, you won't know if you don't try. ''

Now smiling at her mum while feeling much better, Mantha gives her mum a big hug before saying softly to her.

'' Thanks Mum. ''

Hugging her daughter back, her mum said softly to her while smiling.

'' Not a problem petal. ''

Suddenly, Mantha lets out a tired yawn, which made her mum chuckle before saying softly.

'' Time for you to hit the hay Missy. ''

Mantha smiles a little, as her mum got up and tucked Mantha into bed, then she places a small kiss on her daughters forehead before pulling back slightly and said softly.

'' Goodnight petal. ''

Smiling at her mum, Mantha said softly.

'' Goodnight Mum. ''

Then her mum left the room and quietly closes the door behind her, leaving Mantha in the dark bedroom with only her window letting some light in. Mantha thought determinedly to herself.

'' _That's it then, I'm going to apologise to Thatch and give him a second chance also. ''_

With that firmly decided, Mantha fell into a peaceful sleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**I'm glad Mantha's going to apologise to Thatch and give him a second chance too, This nice, little story is also in curtesy to Maric, for suggesting this. Thanks Maric ^u^ Also, the designs I gave her mum is just my opinion of what she might look like.**

**Hope you all look forward to next story guys. ;)**


End file.
